


Понемножку

by Givsen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мутсуки не любит своё тело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение  
> Distortion Choice – (Now) I Need

  

## Глава 1

 

Мутсуки не любит своё тело. Она считает его уродливым и чудовищно неудобным. Ей не нравится излишне мягкая линия скул, угловатая фигура, которая даже после усиленных тренировок остаётся вопиюще женственной, а также взгляд, ведь он не похож на глаза уверенного в себе мужчины. И каждый день на Мутсуки из зеркала смотрит Мутсуки Тоору «она», а не «он», и это неправильно, потому что «она» умерла слишком давно, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться.  
Мутсуки поддевает носком ботинка камень и лёгким движением отбрасывает его в сторону. Время ожидания тянется невообразимо долго, будто его намотали на катушку, однако Мутсуки не жалуется. Она вообще никогда не жалуется, даже если ей плохо, больно и трудно, потому что она физически слабее, особенно когда старается быть чрезвычайно сильной. Ненастоящий мальчик в ненастоящей девочке — вот её удел, поэтому она тянется как может, достаёт, падает, поднимается и снова тянется. Пальцы жжёт невидимое солнце удачи, но оно по-прежнему слишком далеко, чтобы быть правдой. И Мутсуки думает, что ей очень повезло оказаться в команде людей, которые если не помогают, то хотя бы делают вид, что она им ничуть не мешает.  
Первым к месту встречи приходит Урие. Он сухо кивает Мутсуки, не снимая наушников, становится рядом и приваливается спиной к стене. Мутсуки робко улыбается, бросая на него мимолётный взгляд, но настаивать на беседе не хочет, потому что проще заставить Сайко вылезти из кровати, чем разговорить Урие Куки, когда тот категорически не настроен на конструктивный диалог. А не настроен Урие практически постоянно, поэтому Мутсуки, снова опустив голову, возвращается к прерванному занятию — аккуратному ворошению гальки под ногами.  
Ширазу и Сайко появляются из-за угла спустя минут десять. Они о чём-то весело разговаривают, активно жестикулируя, и у Мутсуки невольно теплеет внутри. Для неё эти двое — тот самый пример для подражания, на который следует равняться. Настоящий мальчик и настоящая девочка — и у каждого есть чему поучиться. Но Мутсуки слишком крепко увязла на границе, поэтому она знает, что даже упрямство не поможет ей перешагнуть черту. И каждый день на неё из зеркала снова и снова будет смотреть «она», а не «он».  
— Привет! — Ширазу взмахивает рукой, растягивая губы в широченной улыбке.  
Сайко повторяет его жест с почти зеркальной точностью.  
— Привет, — радостно откликается Мутсуки.  
Урие на приветствие отвечает коротким кивком. Он по-прежнему не спешит расставаться с плеером, и Мутсуки на мгновение испытывает острый укол любопытства — что же такое хорошее играет в его наушниках, если они являются едва ли не постоянным атрибутом его экипировки. Даже на тренировках он предпочитает сосредотачиваться на музыке, отгораживая себя от болтовни членов команды и посторонних звуков. Это немного озадачивает даже спокойного Сасаки, не говоря уже об остальных, но заявлять об этом с Урие никто не решается. Да и есть ли смысл пытаться выдавить слова из человека, который не любит ими делиться.  
— Сассан ещё не появился? — интересуется Ширазу, подпирая стену рядом с Урие. Тот бросает на него косой безразличный взгляд и снова отворачивается.  
— Он предупреждал, что опоздает, — торопливо говорит Мутсуки, опасаясь почему-то, что Урие может не понравиться такое беспардонное вторжение в его личное пространство. Он, конечно, ни разу на её памяти не высказывался в негативном ключе ни о привычках Ширазу постоянно влезать в чужую зону комфорта, ни о любви Сайко к тактильному контакту, но Мутсуки всё равно суеверно боится повторения того, что случилось в подземных складах после аукциона. Такого Урие никто из них ещё не видел, и Мутсуки страшно хочется сохранить этот образ в тайне. Ей отчего-то кажется, что если команда узнает о том, каким может быть Урие в припадке ярости, им также станет известно и о том, что Мутсуки Тоору вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, а это недопустимо. Мутсуки слишком долго и болезненно оттирала от себя женский образ, чтобы опять чувствовать его душный плен.  
— Вот копуша! — цыкает Ширазу. Он пихает Урие плечом, привлекая внимание. — Эй, ты чего молчишь?  
Урие отвечает ему пронзительным холодным взглядом, и Мутсуки опять торопливо отвлекает Ширазу на себя, чтобы его миновало возможное негодование.  
— Как вчера потренировались на полигоне?  
Урие переводит взгляд с Ширазу на Мутсуки, и у неё холодеет спина от неприятного ощущения.  
«Сейчас выдаст, всем расскажет…»  
— Отлично потренировались, да, Сайко? — жизнерадостно говорит между тем Ширазу, не замечая мелькнувшей в воздухе молнии.  
— Ага-а, — уныло тянет Сайко, уткнувшись в геймбой, — загоняли меня совсем на этом полигоне, до сих пор никак не отдышусь.  
Ширазу смеётся, запрокинув голову, трёплет Сайко по волосам, а Мутсуки всё никак не может оторвать взгляд от глаз Урие. Он гипнотизирует её, заставляя чувствовать себя мухой в паутине, которая барахтается только ради того, чтобы упростить пауку задачу.  
— А вы чем там занимались? — спрашивает Ширазу, оставив недовольно ворчащую Сайко в покое. — Бездельничали, небось? — Он весело смотрит на скривившего губы Урие и снова пихает его плечом. — Да вынь ты бананы из ушей, смотреть тошно!  
Мутсуки сглатывает, когда Урие поднимает руку и касается пальцами маленькой «капельки» в ухе. Его взгляд — тяжёлый, мрачный — похож на дурное предзнаменование, но когда он, наконец, соскальзывает в сторону, Мутсуки чувствует себя выброшенной на берег рыбой.  
Вынув один из наушников, Урие без особого энтузиазма смотрит на Ширазу и цедит, почти не разжимая губ:  
— У тебя ко мне какие-то конкретные вопросы?  
— Нет, — подумав, отвечает тот, — просто ты будто не с вами.  
— Я не с вами, — выделив частицу «не», роняет Урие и опять возвращает наушник на место.  
— Надменная задница, — беззлобно хмыкает Ширазу.  
— Я всё слышу, — моментально отзывается Урие.  
Сайко фыркает от смеха, и Мутсуки приходится напрячься, чтобы не повторить за ней. Улыбку Урие ей не простит, даже если поймёт, что она возникла вовсе не из-за смешной колкости, а потому, что в данную минуту их отряд как никогда един. Мутсуки слишком любит свою маленькую суровую семью и очень дорожит хорошими отношениями внутри, чтобы позволять невесёлым мыслям проступить на её лице болезненной гримасой.  
Сасаки приходит спустя полчаса. Он долго извиняется за опоздание, а Ширазу и Сайко убеждают его, что сами только что пришли. Урие же раздражённо закатывает глаза, в то время как Мутсуки внимательно следит за его реакцией. За исключением редких моментов, лицо Урие имеет только два выражения: «Я сердит» и «Я безразличен», но в последнее время к ним прибавляется ещё и невесомая тень отвращения, которая иногда проскальзывает в его глазах. Мутсуки это напрягает, потому что она на двести процентов уверена, что это из-за её тайны, которую он так внезапно узнал. И не показывать вида, что её это довольно сильно задевает, с каждым разом получается всё хуже и хуже.  
Съёжившись, Мутсуки пытается вникнуть в повседневную болтовню Сасаки и остальных, но удаётся урвать лишь короткие обрывки слов. А всё потому, что внимание Мутсуки сосредоточено на молчаливом Урие. У неё нет повода бояться его, но она всё равно боится. Почти до боли под рёбрами.  
— Ну что? Идём напиваться в честь плохой кармы и хорошего настроения? — Ширазу размашистым жестом хлопает Мутсуки по плечу, из-за чего она едва не опрокидывается на землю, и подмигивает, поймав её слегка ошеломлённый взгляд.  
— Ты перегибаешь, — мягко отзывается Сасаки. — Это не алкогольный рейд, а культурное мероприятие.  
— У кого культурное, а кого — не очень. — Ширазу панибратски обхватывает Мутсуки за шею. — Ну что, Муччан, зададим жару?  
— Точно, — бледно улыбается та, всё ещё ощущая болезненную пульсацию в плече.  
Сасаки нарочито тяжко вздыхает, а Урие внезапно впивается в руку Ширазу таким взглядом, что Мутсуки становится немного не по себе. С такой решимостью обычно ложки гнут и тыкают ими же в глаза неприятелей, и Мутсуки ловит себя на нелепой радости, что поблизости нет никаких столовых приборов.  
— Идёмте уже, холодно, — жалобно просит Сайко, и вся компания почти одновременно поворачивается в сторону подземного перехода.  
Мутсуки немного отстаёт от остальных, чтобы позволить себе выдохнуть, сморщиться и всё-таки потереть пострадавшее плечо. И никто, в общем-то, не обращает на это внимания, потому что Ширазу о чём-то громко рассказывает, а Сасаки и Сайко охотно слушают. Лишь Урие, тоже идущий в хвосте, кидает на хмурую Мутсуки косой взгляд и почти мгновенно теряет к ней интерес, возвращаясь вновь к своим мыслям. Мутсуки с любопытством смотрит на его затылок, ощущая почти неудержимое желание коснуться выбритой части, и закусывает губу. Её пугает холодная отчуждённость Урие и его желание быть обособленным от остальных, но в то же время её притягивает загадка, таящаяся в его душе. И инцидент на аукционе только усилил этот интерес.  
— Урие-кун, — срывается с губ прежде, чем Мутсуки успевает подумать.  
Голова Урие едва заметно дёргается.  
«Он и вправду всё слышит», — с ужасом думает Мутсуки, ругая себя за такую оплошность. Однако отступать некуда, поэтому она догоняет Урие и старается подстроиться под его скорость. Получается сомнительно, потому что Урие шагает уверенно и широко, а Мутсуки по-девчоночьи торопливо перебирает ногами, семеня рядом с ним, как школьник, бегущий за учителем.  
Урие приподнимает бровь, терпеливо ожидая, когда Мутсуки, наконец, возьмёт себя в руки. Он не замедляется, не делает скидку на то, что она всё-таки девушка, которая может не успевать, и Мутсуки ему до комка в горле благодарна, потому что для неё нет хуже наказания, чем опуститься на ступень ниже, став из равной мужчинам боевой единицы бесполезной женщиной.  
— Урие-кун, — снова повторяет Мутсуки, справившись со слегка сбившимся дыханием, — можно будет с тобой поговорить… попозже?  
— Говори сейчас, — отзывается Урие, переводя взгляд на спины идущих впереди товарищей.  
Мутсуки мотает головой.  
— Я… Нет, не сейчас. Потом. Можно?  
Ей неловко и жутко просить его о таком, особенно в данный момент. И из-за того, что Урие обладает усиленным обонянием, ей кажется, что он снова чувствует исходящий от неё запах. Женский запах, который не оттереть никаким мылом.  
Урие некоторое время молча сверлит Мутсуки глазами, а затем безразлично дёргает плечом.  
— Как хочешь.  
«Мне всё равно», — слышит Мутсуки в его голосе и внезапно чувствует себя почти счастливой. Она не строит иллюзий касательно Урие, но то, что он не ведёт себя с ней холоднее или, что ещё страшнее, отчужденнее, чем с остальными, её неимоверно радует. Быть может, её страхи и опасения напрасны. Мутсуки очень хочет в это верить.  
В баре оказывается душно и многолюдно. Ширазу широко распахивает дверь, и Мутсуки в нос моментально ударяет сонм самых разных запахов. Она морщится, с сомнением оглядывая собравшуюся публику, а затем поворачивается к озадаченному Сасаки и не менее озадаченной Сайко.  
— Ну как вам? — горделиво спрашивает Ширазу, улыбаясь так широко, что Мутсуки начинает казаться, будто уголки его губ сейчас сомкнутся на затылке.  
— Здесь… — начинает Сасаки.  
— …воняет, — заканчивает за него Сайко, сморщивая нос. — Широгин, ты куда нас притащил?  
— В бар, — с наивной непосредственностью отзывается Ширазу. — Мы же не дети какие-нибудь, чтобы по кафе-мороженым сидеть, и тем более не богатеи, чтобы всю получку сливать в ресторане.  
— Быдлом нас тоже вообще-то сложно назвать, — со вздохом замечает Сасаки, трогая пальцем липкую столешницу.  
Ширазу обиженно поджимает губы и отворачивается, всем видом демонстрируя глубокое разочарование реакцией товарищей. Он, конечно, старался, выбирал, но остальные почему-то совсем не ценят его усилий.  
Мутсуки ёжится, рассматривая посетителей, большая часть которых — мужчины самых разных возрастов, но обижать Ширазу ей не хочется, поэтому она шагает вперёд и старательно улыбается, хватая одного из товарищей за рукав, чтобы он смог её в случае чего поддержать.  
— Да ладно вам, мы же не на показ мод пришли, а расслабиться и выпить можно и тут, правда? — Она поворачивается к застигнутому врасплох Урие, который и оказывается той самой «поддержкой», и почти сереет, медленно осознавая, что выбрала худший из всех возможных вариантов. Ну почему, почему ей не попался Сасаки?!  
Урие, не мигая, смотрит прямо в сузившийся от ужаса зрачок Мутсуки, но по-прежнему не выказывает ни тени недовольства от очередного вторжения в личное пространство. Вместо этого он поворачивается к замершим в ожидании Сасаки и Сайко и несколько нервным движением высвобождает рукав пальто из одеревеневших пальцев Мутсуки.  
— Мне всё равно, где пить.  
Ширазу расцветает. Он с энтузиазмом кивает и, боясь, видимо, что остальные всё равно будут сопротивляться, спешно подходит к барной стойке. Урие, не задерживаясь, направляется за ним, а следом шагает и Мутсуки, бросив извиняющийся взгляд в сторону недовольно сопящей Сайко.  
— Это будет долгий вечер, — слышит она вздох Сасаки.  
— Лучше бы в кафе-мороженое сходили, — уныло вторит ему Сайко.  
Мутсуки виновато поджимает губы, устраиваясь на высоком барном стуле. Она не особенно любит встревать, но сегодня всё идёт совершенно не по плану, начиная от незримого напряжения из-за присутствия Урие и заканчивая тем, что их стулья находятся слишком близко друг к другу.  
— Пива на всех! — горланит Ширазу, с размаху шлёпая ладонью по барной стойке.  
Мустуки вздрагивает, когда рядом практически из ниоткуда материализуется высокий бармен. Она затравленно моргает, съёжившись под невозмутимым взглядом, но глаз не отводит, поэтому когда он, наконец, отворачивается, чтобы снять с полки бутылку, вздох облегчения замирает в горле рыхлым комом. Мутсуки незаметно вытирает выступившую на лбу испарину и косится на молчаливого Урие, который с вялым интересом наблюдает за ловкими движениями бармена.  
— Что? — спрашивает он, не поворачивая головы.  
Мутсуки дёргается.  
— Н-ничего, извини.  
Она переводит взгляд на воодушевлённо общающихся товарищей и невольно ёжится, ощущая по правую сторону от себя ледяной холод. Она не строит иллюзий относительно Урие — несомненно, потому что с ним это просто нереально. Урие Куки остаётся собой в любой случае, даже если он противоречит всему, что было раньше.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

Спустя пару часов взгляд Мутсуки подёргивается лёгкой алкогольной дымкой, превращая неказистое убранство бара в уютную, почти домашнюю обстановку. Глупая улыбка растягивает губы, а из груди рвутся не менее глупые пьяные смешки, особенно когда пятая по счёту бутылка заменяется шестой. Гули не могут есть нормальную пищу, поэтому пиво оказывается на вкус гадким и противным, но оно всё-таки делает своё дело, превращая сознание в кисель, а связную речь — в набор невнятных звуков.  
Мутсуки зажимает рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать смех от очередной шутки Ширазу, но получается у неё из рук вон плохо, поэтому через мгновение они с Ширазу, привалившись друг к другу, нарушают душный равномерный гул бара взрывом хохота. Сасаки вежливо улыбается, а Сайко, которая и вовсе отказалась пить, предпочтя пиву ароматный кофе, лишь раздражённо возводит глаза к потолку. Мутсуки готова спорить, что она считает каждую потраченную ею в этом заведении секунду, чтобы потом спросить с Ширазу за такое пренебрежение её интересами, но и это её отчего-то веселит. Растущее пропорционально градусам в крови хорошее настроение теперь больше похоже на брызжущий искрами фейерверк. Мутсуки хочется смеяться, повиснув на мрачно молчащем Урие, и пытаться развеселить и его, чтобы он не сидел тут так… обособленно. Но выпитого явно недостаточно, чтобы решиться на такой смелый шаг. Мутсуки быстрее поседеет, чем успеет дотянуться хотя бы до плеча Урие.  
— Ох, блин, — бормочет Ширазу, допивая пиво, — что-то как подумаю, что завтра опять на работу — тошно становится.  
Мутсуки гулко икает, разглядывая пенную шапку в своём стакане. Решив не мелочиться, она в несколько глотков осушает его и вздыхает, убедившись, что икоты больше нет.  
— Так уволься, — резонно замечает Сайко, со скучающим видом разглядывая россыпь разноцветных бутылок на полках.  
— Н-не могу. — Ширазу качает головой. — У меня это… того… сестра. А вы все? Почему вы пошли работать в… туда?  
Сасаки пожимает плечами, Сайко недовольно фыркает, Урие продолжает молчать. И только у Мутсуки вдруг начинает отчаянно чесаться язык, будто этот вопрос взводит курок внутри. Ей внезапно хочется рассказать, выложить всё подчистую и расстаться, наконец, с грузом ответственности, потому что он давит на неё, вжимает в землю, заставляя чувствовать себя неполноценным человеком. Это так чудовищно тяжело, что глаза невольно увлажняются.  
— Разве так важно, зачем мы работаем в CCG? — встревает вдруг Урие, и Мутсуки от неожиданности проглатывает слёзы.  
«Мы пить сюда пришли или ныть?» — читается в его глазах.  
— Действительно! — опомнившись, кивает Ширазу, и висящая в воздухе скорбная неловкость постепенно растворяется. — Бармен, нахрен пиво, давай сакэ!  
Сайко заунывно стонет сквозь зубы, а Сасаки подвигает ей кружку с новой порцией кофе, так виновато улыбаясь, словно это он приволок их в это заведение.  
Мутсуки кидает благодарный взгляд в сторону Урие. Минутная слабость проходит так же быстро, как и возникла, поэтому сейчас её распирает ужас от того, что она могла в порыве пьяной откровенности просто взять и разболтать всё. Мысль о том, что произошло бы наутро после таких признаний, заставляет её покрыться мурашками.  
— Ты снова смотришь на меня, — замечает Урие. — Если есть что сказать — говори.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Мутсуки едва слышно.  
Урие в недоумении поднимает брови, соизволив, наконец, повернуться так, чтобы Мутсуки смогла посмотреть в его глаза. Однако она недолго ликует, потому что взгляд Урие всё так же безразличен и тяжёл. Мутсуки прикусывает губу изнутри и сжимает в ладонях небольшую чашечку с тёплым сакэ, стараясь не поддаться желанию поспешно отвернуться.  
— Ну, понимаешь… — Мутсуки суетливо вздыхает и опрокидывает в себя содержимое чашки в надежде, что это поможет ей собраться с мыслями. Алкоголь грузно ухает в желудок, заставив её ошеломлённо выдохнуть, а потом внутри становится так горячо, что на лбу обильно выступает испарина.  
Урие озадаченно хмурится, ожидая завершения начатой фразы, однако Мутсуки неожиданно ловит себя на том, что язык её не слушается. Сознание мутнеет с такой скоростью, что становится немного страшно, и гулья регенерация никоим образом тут не помогает, потому что лишняя порция сакэ оказывается действительно лишней.  
Мутсуки неразборчиво мычит что-то, взывая то ли к несправедливым небесам, то ли к ошеломлённому Урие, который мгновенно всё понимает, но слышит её, как ни странно, только внимательный Сасаки. Повернувшись к Мутсуки как раз в тот момент, когда она начинает сползать со стула, он крепко сжимает её руку повыше локтя, чтобы помочь ей удержаться в вертикальном положении, и обеспокоенно восклицает:  
— Мутсуки-кун?  
Мутсуки вяло мотает головой, пытаясь понять — снится ли ей происходящее или же она так безобразно надралась взаправду.  
— О, Муччан больше не наливать! — жизнерадостно сообщает Ширазу.  
— Может, мы это… домой уже? — оживляется Сайко, но Ширазу возмущённо перебивает её:  
— Вот ещё! Время-то детское!  
— Так, может, как раз стоит начать вести себя как взрослые, которые знают слово «хватит»? — резонно замечает Сасаки.  
Ширазу замирает с открытым ртом на несколько мгновений, затем надувается и молча выпивает сакэ, а Мутсуки понимает, что её сейчас позорно стошнит прямо на барную стойку. Беспомощно заскулив, она пытается вывернуться из хватки Сасаки и отползти на безопасное расстояние, но обмякшие ноги подгибаются в коленях, поэтому ей приходится держаться за спинку стула обеими руками и молиться всем, кого может вспомнить, чтобы сдержаться хотя бы до туалета.  
— Урие-кун, — Мутсуки, зажмурившись до цветных кругов под веками, не может видеть Сасаки, но волнение в его голосе угадывается без труда, — ты не мог бы проводить Мутсуки-куна и Сайко-чан до дома?  
Мутсуки громко икает и испуганно распахивает глаза. Её начинает мутить с утроенной силой, но теперь причиной является вовсе не алкоголь.  
Урие молчит так долго и недовольно, что у Мутсуки из-за попыток проглотить кислую отрыжку случается первый рвотный позыв. Зажав рот ладонью, она сгибается, но в последний момент справляется с собой и, шумно вздохнув, горестно зажмуривается снова. Ну как она могла допиться до такого состояния?.. Позорище…  
— Урие-кун! — с нажимом повторяет Сасаки, и Мутсуки почти слышит, как скрипят зубы Урие.  
— Хорошо, — без энтузиазма соглашается он и, натянув перчатки, сдёргивает с вешалки своё пальто.  
Мутсуки тем временем бестолково дёргается, пытаясь помочь Сайко втолкнуть её в куртку, однако выходит у неё только после того, как к этому занятному действу присоединяется Сасаки. В четыре руки они всё-таки надевают на Мутсуки верхнюю одежду и практически вешают её безвольное тело на засопевшего Урие.  
— Из-звини, — выдавливает Мутсуки, искренне надеясь, что это простое слово не вызовет нежелательных реакций. Во рту снова становится кисло, но очередного рвотного позыва нет. Это радует.  
Урие бросает на Мутсуки острый взгляд, но комментировать её состояние не торопится. Вместо этого он удобнее обхватывает её подмышками и, не попрощавшись, выходит на улицу. Мутсуки слышит, как Сайко почти с восторгом желает Ширазу напиться до белых гулей, а потом в нос забивается запах промозглого осеннего вечера и все пьяные мысли замирают, будто пыль в луче утреннего солнца.  
— Муччан? — Сайко догоняет их уже в переходе. — Ты как?  
Мутсуки качает головой, мечтая только об одном — оказаться прямо сейчас в родной кровати и никуда из неё не высовываться ближайшую вечность. Ноги постоянно подкашиваются, в ушах шумит, а горло то и дело сдавливает спазм от желания избавиться от излишков алкоголя, поэтому чувствует себя Мутсуки хуже, чем отвратительно. У этого состояния нет классификации, потому что после него наутро обычно жутко стыдно.  
Урие честно пытается поддерживать шатающееся тело подмышками, чтобы Мутсуки могла худо-бедно переставлять ноги. Мир вокруг вертится и норовит подсунуть под подошву ботинок то яму, то кочку, поэтому шаг постоянно сбивается, и Мутсуки то и дело виснет на Урие рыхлым мешком, избавиться от которого ему наверняка не позволяет только чувство долга. Мутсуки прекрасно понимает, что выглядит и пахнет сейчас премерзко, но отказаться от помощи, как ни тошно, не может, потому что без Урие, без его поддержки и силы, она просто останется валяться лицом в луже, ведь Сайко не дотащит её при всём желании.  
Сайко прыгает вокруг и безостановочно интересуется у Мутсуки, как её самочувствие. Мутсуки приходится растягивать губы в улыбке, чтобы не выглядеть слишком жалко, но судя по тому, как сильно впиваются пальцы Урие в её бока, получается у неё не так чтобы очень хорошо. Её тошнит и шатает, а лицо, кажется, сползает до самого подбородка. Мутсуки до отвращения противно осознавать, насколько она сейчас беспомощна, но когда Сайко в очередной раз поднимает голову, ей приходится молодцевато подтягиваться и изо всех сил изображать присутствие духа.  
Урие останавливается, когда за спиной оказывается примерно половина пути. Он замирает на месте, снова подтягивает Мутсуки и кидает на неё такой взгляд, что становится непередаваемо стыдно. Она понимает, что едва ли весит так уж много, чтобы её можно было назвать тяжёлой, но нести практически аморфное тело несколько километров довольно неудобно, так что неудивительно, что даже упрямство Урие не выдерживает такого испытания.  
— Лучше бы мы на автобусе поехали, — бормочет Сайко. — Или на такси.  
— Чтобы Мутсуки прямо в салоне стало плохо? — Взгляд Урие прожигает в Сайко дыру, и Мутсуки снова становится неловко. Из-за неё у товарищей опять проблемы. Что в бою, что в быту, она умудряется доставить неприятности всем, особенно Урие, которого вообще-то следует благодарить безостановочно уже за то, что он держит рот на замке.  
Сайко вытягивает губы трубочкой, смотрит на зеленоватую из-за тошноты Мутсуки и вздыхает:  
— Тогда проще будет понести его на спине.  
Мутсуки чувствует, как напрягаются плечи Урие. Он некоторое время медлит, переваривая, видимо, и взвешивая своё решение, а затем заставляет Мутсуки выпрямиться и поворачивается так, чтобы ей было удобнее снова упасть на него пыльным кулем.  
Мутсуки медлит почти столько же, сколько и Урие, а потом её накрывает волной такого ужаса, что ноги невольно делают шаг назад. Он хочет последовать совету Сайко, он хочет нести её на спине, а она должна будет обнимать его за шею, прижиматься грудью к его лопаткам, обхватывать ногами бёдра…  
Мутсуки становится очень жарко, а грудь начинает распирать, словно эластичные бинты натягиваются до предела. Она — мужчина. Она не «она», а «он», так зачем ей переживать из-за такого незначительного события?..  
Ответ приходит неожиданно и заставляет Мутсуки на мгновение протрезветь: да, сейчас она — мужчина, но не до конца вытравленная женская часть, сидящая глубоко-глубоко внутри Мутсуки Тоору, взволнованно трепещет, сворачиваясь спиралью внизу живота.  
Урие поворачивает голову и смотрит на Мутсуки поверх плеча. Его брови взлетают вверх, когда он видит заливший её щёки яркий румянец, но сказать что-либо по этому поводу не успевает, потому что Сайко, решившая тоже сыграть свою роль в этом абсурде, толкает Мутсуки в спину. Мутсуки делает два неловких шага вперёд и практически падает на плечи Урие. Её руки автоматически обвиваются вокруг напрягшейся шеи, а потом под коленями проскальзывают широкие ладони. Урие почти всегда носит перчатки, но Мутсуки отчего-то с болезненной остротой чувствует исходящее от его пальцев тепло, а когда в нос ударяют слегка выветрившиеся ароматы туалетной воды и лосьона после бритья, голова и вовсе начинает кружиться. Она знает эти запахи вдоль и поперёк и чувствует своих напарников практически постоянно так явственно, словно они окружают её плотным кольцом круглосуточно, но сейчас, когда Урие действительно находится слишком близко, Мутсуки становится до нелепого страшно. Это же выходит за рамки нормального. Её не должно так тянуть к мужчине, ведь она сама мужчина…  
Шагает Урие твёрдо и быстро. Мутсуки до судороги в пальцах сжимает рукава своего пальто, чтобы не расцепить руки, и старательно смотрит в сторону, чтобы не сосредотачиваться на щекотке от прикосновения жёстких волос к щеке, но в поле зрения всё равно постоянно попадает аккуратно выбритый затылок. Мутсуки снова ловит себя на почти безудержном желании коснуться его и закусывает губу, надеясь, что эта блажь скоро пройдёт. Ей не нужны лишние проблемы, а Урие вряд ли обрадуется новым откровениям с её стороны. Его, в принципе, наверняка мало волнуют чужие тараканы, но делать из него сток для бесполезной информации Мутсуки не хочет. Это будет слишком эгоистично с её стороны.  
— Муччан?  
Голос Сайко похож на гром среди ясного неба. Мутсуки едва успевает сдержаться, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Проглотив вновь подпрыгнувшую к горлу тошноту, она кривится от противного привкуса во рту, и резче, чем следовало бы, поворачивает голову. Губы вскользь касаются отросших волосков на затылке, и многоуровневая щекотка, заканчивающаяся колючими мурашками, проносится по телу таким ураганом, что ладони вмиг становятся скользкими от пота. Шаг Урие сбивается всего на долю секунды, а плечи напрягаются чуть сильнее, но Мутсуки хватает и этого. Успокоившееся было волнение вспыхивает с новой силой, поэтому приходится приложить максимум усилий, чтобы сдержать желание спрыгнуть со спины Урие и убежать куда глаза глядят.  
— Тебе сильно плохо? — сочувственно спрашивает Сайко, видя, как на лицо Мутсуки снова наползает нездоровая зеленца.  
Мутсуки вымученно кивает. Ей не просто плохо — ей кошмарно, и если есть в мире кара небесная, именно сейчас Мутсуки расплачивается сразу за все свои прегрешения.  
— Осталось чуть-чуть! — нарочито бодро говорит Сайко. — Скоро будем дома.  
Мутсуки снова кивает. А что ей остаётся?  
Урие невозмутимо идёт вперёд. Он не оборачивается, не ощупывает Мутсуки одним из своих особенно неприятных взглядов, но от этого почему-то становится ещё гаже. Любая его реакция могла бы компенсировать жгучий стыд, а так выходит, что ему положение вещей больше, чем просто неинтересно. Плевать ему и на Мутсуки, и на то, что с ней происходит. Это почти до слёз обидно, хотя Мутсуки предпочитает думать, что её эмоции вызваны действием алкоголя. Урие — её друг и товарищ. Точка. Больше на эту тему раздумывать даже не стоит.  
Спустя несколько минут Мутсуки ловит себя на том, что ей до ужаса хочется спать. Она сонно моргает, пытаясь взбодриться путём проверенного способа — ощутимых щипков, но сознание всё равно больше похоже на раскачивающуюся лодку, которую плавно баюкают волны. Урие по-прежнему молчит, Сайко тоже успокаивается, смирившись с тем, что Мутсуки не станет лучше, даже если она будет теребить её каждые пять минут, поэтому ничто не мешает глазам слипаться.  
Мутсуки давит зевок и зажмуривается, чтобы прогнать засасывающую её дрёму, однако вместо ожидаемой бодрости приходит ещё более томная нега, ведь под коленями до сих пор чувствуется тепло сильных рук, а в затянутую бинтами грудь упирается мощная спина с литыми мышцами. Мутсуки улыбается глупо и пьяно, думая, что ей никогда не достичь таких успехов и её тело всё равно будет чересчур угловатым, а затем вздыхает и, не отдавая себе отчёта, упирается лбом в плечо Урие. Её усталость похожа на огромную наковальню, поэтому пугаться своего порыва она будет потом, когда хоть немного передохнёт.  
— Пришли! — слышится радостный голос Сайко.  
Мутсуки открывает глаза и мутным взглядом окидывает знакомую обстановку. Лишь через несколько секунд до неё доходит, что это — их прихожая. Неужели изнуряющая дорога наконец-то подошла к концу?  
— Спокойной ночи, Урие-кун, Муччан! — Мутсуки поворачивает голову в сторону Сайко, но та уже успевает скрыться за дверью своей спальни. Слышится короткий щелчок, и в прихожей виснет непроницаемая тишина.  
Урие ссаживает Мутсуки со своей спины, но когда она пытается сделать шаг вперёд, ноги неожиданно подкашиваются. От падения её спасают всё те же тёплые руки, а затем в ухо почти бьёт усталый раздражённый голос:  
— Идём, уложу тебя в кровать.  
«Ты — чёртова обуза!» — слышит Мутсуки вместо этого и снова чувствует себя пятой ногой у собаки. Ей не нравится своё состояние, потому что гордость — слишком хрупкая штука, чтобы можно было так просто её давить, но голос разума говорит громче обиды. Он говорит, что спать на коврике в прихожей — плохая затея.  
На второй этаж удаётся забраться почти без жертв. Урие поддерживает Мутсуки подмышками, а она опять висит на нём, как смертный грех. Каждая ступенька становится почти непреодолимым препятствием, но Мутсуки с упрямством ослика шагает вперёд, стараясь хоть как-то облегчить Урие задачу. И когда перед носом возникает до боли знакомая дверь, Мутсуки хочется расплакаться от облегчения. Мучения позади. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Мутсуки лезет в карман за ключом, но непослушные пальцы больше похожи на варёные спагетти, так что все попытки подцепить небольшое кольцо с простеньким брелком проваливаются с завидным постоянством. Мутсуки ругается сквозь зубы, Урие терпеливо ждёт, когда она созреет, чтобы попросить его о помощи, однако в таком простом деле она не может позволить себе упасть в грязь лицом. Уж замок-то она наверняка сможет открыть.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — неразборчиво бормочет Мутсуки, когда ключ в очередной раз выскальзывает из ладони, Урие наблюдает за ней с энтузиазмом цветущей плесени. Праздник нелепости грозит затянуться до утра, однако пальцы внезапно на миг обретают былую твёрдость и брелок, наконец, оказывается зажатым в них.  
Мутсуки торжествующе смотрит на безучастно молчащего Урие, вставляет ключ в замок, круто поворачивает его и… слышит не слишком приятный звук. Брови Урие взлетают вверх, а Мутсуки внутренне холодеет. В её ладони по-прежнему зажат брелок, но вместо ключа на кольце болтается невнятный огрызок, словно кто-то перекусил не слишком прочный материал кривыми зубами.  
— Ой, — говорит Мутсуки.  
Безмолвие Урие приобретает осуждающий оттенок. Они так долго шли, чтобы уткнуться носом в заклинивший замок. Чудесно. Просто великолепно.  
— Идём, — цедит Урие, вдоволь налюбовавшись на пьяное замешательство.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он поворачивается и широким шагом отправляется в сторону своей комнаты, затем останавливается, припоминает, что забыл кое-что важное, возвращается и вновь подцепляет шатающуюся Мутсуки подмышки. Он тащит её за собой, а она не сопротивляется, потому что всё ещё в шоке от собственного провала. Цель была так близко, а теперь она снова удаляется, чтобы стать призрачной и недостижимой.  
В себя Мутсуки приходит, когда оказывается перед другой дверью, которая находится в противоположном конце довольно длинного коридора. Нос улавливает почти выветрившийся, но всё ещё достаточно густой запах акрила, и Мутсуки повторно впадает в удушливый ступор. Они стоят перед комнатой Урие Куки — самой запретной зоной их большого дома, куда разрешён доступ только Ширазу и то потому, что тому закон не писан и затрещины не страшны.  
— У-Урие-кун, — выдавливает Мутсуки. Язык всё ещё заплетается, но состояние заметно улучшается. Во всяком случает, Мутсуки больше не чувствует настойчивых позывов опорожнить желудок.  
Урие звякает связкой ключей и поворачивает голову. В его взгляде нет энтузиазма, однако там нет и осуждения, что Мутсуки непередаваемо радует. Меньше всего ей хочется дать Урие понять, что она не только бесполезная женщина, но ещё и бесполезный товарищ, максимум которого — невнятные попытки напиться до безобразного состояния в обществе команды.  
— У тебя всё? — с лёгким оттенком ехидства спрашивает Урие, так и не дождавшись продолжения.  
Мутсуки растерянно кивает.  
— Хорошо. — Урие распахивает дверь комнаты, вталкивает Мутсуки внутрь, шагает следом и запирает замок.  
Мутсуки замирает возле небольшого комода и нервно поводит плечами. Ей становится зябко в пропахших другим человеком стенах, потому что ей кажется, что они выталкивают её, стараясь избавиться от чужого присутствия. Это до мурашек неприятно, поэтому она оборачивается на неподвижного Урие, который сверлит в её спине дырку глазами, и беспомощно улыбается.  
— Ложись, спи, — командует Урие, поймав её взгляд. — Утром решим вопрос с дверью.  
Мутсуки удивлённо моргает, пытаясь вникнуть в только что произнесённые слова. Сознание всё ещё замутнено алкоголем, однако проснувшийся разум резонно замечает, что кровать в комнате вообще-то одна.  
Мутсуки сглатывает.  
— М-может, я лучше в гостиной? — бормочет она, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
— Нет.  
Урие оказывается за спиной так внезапно, что она вздрагивает. Затылок обдаёт прохладным дыханием, и в голове всплывает недавнее прикосновение. Щёки вспыхивают от смущения, но Урие, не обращая ни на что внимания, проходит мимо и усаживается в широкое мягкое кресло.  
— Ложись. Я буду спать тут.  
Мутсуки становится неловко. Угасшая тошнота снова распирает горло, но теперь уже по другой причине.  
Мутсуки опять напряжённо сглатывает.  
— Урие-кун, правда, я лучше в гостиной переночую.  
— Там не на чем спать, — говорит Урие, и Мутсуки морщится, вспомнив, что диван Ширазу и Сайко благополучно разломали, когда играли в приставку. Теперь в гостиной стоят два кресла и не сильно удобная мягкая скамейка.  
— Ну… — бормочет Мутсуки, сжимая руки в кулаки. Чуть отросши ногти давят кожу в ладонях, и это неприятное чувство позволят немного опомниться. — Т-тогда, может, к Сайко?..  
Урие насмешливо вздёргивает брови.  
— Ты не забыла, что ты — мужчина?  
Мутсуки дёргается, словно эти слова бьют её по шее. О таком невозможно забыть. Это всё алкоголь и присутствие Урие. Он смущает её, заставляет чувствовать себя…  
«Женщиной?»  
— Извини за вторжение, — вспомнив об этикете, выпаливает Мутсуки.  
Она зажмуривается и дёрганно кланяется, заставив Урие в очередной раз иронично хмыкнуть, а затем на ватных ногах подходит к кровати и усаживается на самый краешек. Матрас не прогибается под её весом, а холод от пледа проникает даже сквозь плотные форменные брюки. Мутсуки ёжится, понимая, что её капитуляция перед обстоятельствами — вынужденная жертва. В противном случае придётся ночевать на скамейке.  
— Тебе нужно раздеться? — врывается в сумбурные мысли спокойный голос.  
— Нет! — выпаливает Мутсуки и, поджав губы, опускает голову. Это тело не должен видеть никто. Хватает того, что Мутсуки вынуждена сама смотреть на него ежедневно.  
— Тогда хватит мямлить. Ложись.  
Мутсуки кивает, сбивчивым движением стягивает пиджак и, откинув угол пледа, забирается на кровать. Подушка так сильно пропитана запахом Урие, что ей не нужно утыкаться в наволочку носом, чтобы почувствовать себя снова на его спине по дороге домой. От этого становится так волнительно и тревожно, что сердце заходится стуком, а сознание опять мутнеет, превращаясь в кисель.  
— Урие-кун, — зовёт Мутсуки, с неудовольствием отмечая, что язык снова начинает заплетаться, — давай лучше я в кресле…  
— Нет, — обрывает Урие. — Всё нормально. Спи.  
«И не беси меня».  
Мутсуки приятно и неприятно одновременно. В ней борются мужская и женская сущности, и если одна категорически против такого положения вещей, вторая очень даже воодушевлена. Это странно, почти страшно, но Мутсуки не торопится пугаться. Вместо этого она вдыхает поглубже исходящий от наволочки аромат и уже не сдерживает глупую улыбку, а протрезвевший было разум опять теряется в парах алкоголя.  
Мутсуки медленно моргает, повернувшись к креслу, в котором неподвижно сидит Урие. Она смотрит на его вытянутые ноги, на подирающую голову руку, на прикрытые глаза и сжатые в полоску губы.  
Они вдвоём в комнате. Мужчина и мужчина. Мужчина и женщина.  
У Мутсуки пересыхает во рту.  
— Урие-кун, спасибо.  
— Угу. Спи уже.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3

 

Урие заснул почти мгновенно. Хоть кресло и было сомнительного удобства, а тело за день устало так, что даже он сам слегка удивился, сон довольно быстро охватил голову, наполняя сознание уютной мягкой темнотой. Ему было крайне необходимо отдохнуть разумом и телом, поэтому лишние размышления сыграли бы против него. Урие терпеть не мог тратить время на то, что остальные называли «самоанализом».  
Натужный хрип он услышал сразу. Одной из действительно положительных и полезных сторон отсутствия снов была чуткость, поэтому Урие открыл глаза раньше, чем сознание окончательно проснулось. Моргнув несколько раз, чтобы более-менее прийти в себя, он напрягся, готовясь в случае чего мгновенно действовать, но когда зрение, наконец, сфокусировалось, мышцы снова стали вялыми и расслабленными. Источником шума оказалась Мутсуки, которая металась в сонном бреду, всхлипывая и постанывая, словно ей снился кошмар.  
Урие выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Глаза щипало, будто туда песка засыпали, а тело опять налилось усталостью. По всему выходило, что поход в бар с неизвестно какой целью оказал на него пагубное воздействие, несмотря на то, что Урие выпил всего бокал пива. Всё-таки насиловать организм тем, что сидящему внутри гулю было явно не по вкусу, не следовало, однако разве с Ширазу сладишь. Чтобы отвязаться от этого придурка, Урие пришлось влить в себя отвратное пойло, а затем распрощаться с ним при первом же походе в туалет. Но, видимо, не все последствия выветрились вместе с остатками алкоголя.  
Кинув очередной взгляд в сторону обильно потеющей Мутсуки, Урие поджал губы. Вот же ударилось ему опекать эту девицу, хотя она ясно дала понять, что в его поддержке не нуждается. Просто с тех пор, как Урие стали известны некоторые… подробности о строении тела Мутсуки, совершенно первобытный инстинкт заслонил всё остальное, оставив на поверхности только глупейшие порывы.  
Урие недовольно цыкнул, закатив глаза. Защитничек, ага. Только этого ему не хватало.  
— Не могу… дышать… — пробормотала Мутсуки и неожиданно рванула рубашку на груди так, что пуговицы брызнули в разные стороны, дробно застучав по полу.  
Урие дёрнулся, наполнившись гульей мощью до предела. Некоторые рефлексы в нём были сильнее логики, поэтому лишь убедившись, что ни от одной из несчастных пуговиц не исходит угроза, он закрыл глаза, выдохнул и вернулся, наконец, к своей более человеческой сущности. Снова посмотрев на Мутсуки, он скривился и поднялся. Требовалось как-то утихомирить эту проблемную женщину, иначе отдохнуть ему так и не удастся.  
— Мутсуки. — Урие тронул её за плечо и едва не отпрянул, когда лихорадочно блестящий в темноте глаз уставился на него. Взглянув в сузившийся до невероятных размеров зрачок, он нахмурился, но сделать что-то ещё не успел, потому что ледяные пальцы впились в его предплечье с удивительной силой.  
— Задыхаюсь… — просипела Мутсуки. — Урие-кун…  
Слёзы в её голосе заставили Урие снова ощутить себя запертым в клетку тигром. Покрывшись мурашками, он сдёрнул с Мутсуки плед. Эластичные бинты, которыми она утягивала грудь, впились в кожу до такой степени, что даже в темноте стало заметно, как она побелела. Требовалось либо ослабить их, либо снять, иначе сонное удушье вполне могло перерасти в панику, а полночи успокаивать рыдающую женщину Урие пока не был готов.  
На миг замешкавшись, он поддел пальцем самый верхний бинт. Мутсуки сипло застонала, когда он оттянул его достаточно, чтобы она могла сделать вдох.  
— Сними их, пожалуйста! — взмолилась она, глядя на Урие так, что у него вспотела спина.  
— Уверена? — переспросил он.  
Мутсуки истово закивала.  
Урие до скрипа сжал зубы.  
— Сейчас.  
«Вообще-то ты должна быть против того, чтобы мужчина делал с тобой нечто подобное».  
Мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от замешательства, Урие выдвинул ящик стоящей рядом с кроватью тумбочки и достал небольшое лезвие, которым он обычно затачивал карандаши. Снова взявшись за бинты, он несколькими короткими движениями перерезал их и поспешно отвёл взгляд. Не хватало ещё пялиться на то, что он не имел никакого права видеть.  
На ощупь нашарив уголок пледа, Урие широким размахом укрыл тяжело дышащую Мутсуки по самый подбородок и лишь тогда снова посмотрел на неё, чтобы убедиться, что кризис миновал.  
— Спасибо, — выдавила та, бледно улыбнувшись.  
«Не за что».  
Урие повернулся было снова к креслу, но на его рукаве опять сомкнулись дрожащие пальцы, заставив остановиться. Недоумённо вздёрнув бровь, он обернулся.  
— Что-то ещё?  
«Дай мне уже поспать!»  
— Я… — Мутсуки сглотнула и приподнялась. Плед от подбородка соскользнул до острых ключиц. — Я просто хотел…  
Урие напрягся, впившись взглядом блестящую от испарины кожу. Он разучился смущаться слишком давно, чтобы снова испытывать это чувство, поэтому пришлось мысленно дать себе пощёчину и медленно моргнуть, возвращая самообладание на место.  
— Спасибо тебе, Урие-кун, — пробормотала Мутсуки, с обескураживающей прямотой глядя ему в глаза. Урие на мгновение стало не по себе, потому что этот взгляд проникал сквозь кожу и кости, миновал многотонную броню и касался, казалось, самого укромного уголка души.  
Занервничав, он отвернулся, чтобы сохранить остатки здравого смысла, который постепенно стал осыпаться под таким напором.  
— Меня не за что благодарить.  
«Отцепись от меня».  
— Н-но… — Мутсуки опять двинулась, и плед пополз дальше, обнажая слегка впалую грудную клетку и родинку. Небольшую, почти незаметную родинку, прячущуюся в ложбинке между грудей.  
Урие усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в окно, но перед глазами всё равно стояла тёмная точка, которая казалась совсем чёрной на смуглой коже.  
— Ты ведь знаешь… мою тайну, — выдохнула Мутсуки. — Ты узнал её ещё на аукционе и не рассказал ребятам.  
— Меня и не спрашивали, — отрезал Урие.  
«Далась мне твоя тайна».  
Мутсуки заметно погрустнела.  
— Ну, тогда просто спасибо за то, что не поменял своё отношение ко мне.  
— Ты член команды. И мне всё равно, какого ты пола.  
«Ты просто пока не заметила этого».  
Улыбка Мутсуки стала намного теплее, и горло Урие сдавила невидимая рука. Ему отчаянно не хотелось ввязываться в душеспасительный диалог, потому что он был ему невыгоден от начала и до конца, но язык стал чесаться с невероятной силой. Казалось, нёбо натёрли жгучим перцем.  
Пока Урие мешкал, борясь с внезапно вспыхнувшей словоохотливостью, Мутсуки подняла взгляд и опять приколотила его к месту тихим голосом:  
— И тебя совсем не волнует, что я… — Она запнулась, нахмурилась, а Урие невольно сделал шаг назад.  
— Нет.  
«Почему это должно меня волновать?»  
Внутренний голос зло расхохотался, наполняя Урие неприязнью. Он старательно лгал сам себе, но долго так продолжаться всё равно не могло. Да, его волновало то, что Мутсуки — девушка, но признаваться в этом не следовало хотя бы потому, что это заставило бы её ещё сильнее замкнуться в себе или, чего доброго, начать его избегать. Этого вездесущий Сасаки никогда не оставил бы без внимания, поэтому рано или поздно пришлось бы открыть ему все карты, а этого Урие совершенно не хотелось. Как ни противно было признаваться в этом самому себе, но то, что он был единственным, кто знал тайну Мутсуки, исподволь заставляло его гордиться.  
— Ясно. — Мутсуки разжала пальцы. — Я ведь… — Она подхватила, наконец, неприлично сползший край пледа и подтянула его повыше. Урие незаметно выдохнул. — Я ведь ничего плохого не хотел. В смысле, у меня и в мыслях не было обманывать Сасаки и вас.  
Урие поморщился от того, что Мутсуки снова упомянула себя в мужском роде. Его раздражала её манера быть слабым мужчиной, хотя она явно претендовала на другую роль. Если бы она изначально вела себя как сильная женщина, было бы намного проще. А теперь выходило, что Мутсуки бежала от себя и тянула следом Урие, которому такое положение вещей совсем не нравилось. Он готов был хранить тайну Мутсуки, но он вовсе не собирался поддерживать так любимую всеми игру в «ничего такого не случилось».  
— Чего ты пытаешься лишиться? — спросил Урие, прожигая в Мутсуки дыру взглядом.  
Он не хотел задавать такой провокационный вопрос, но щенячья невинность во взгляде Мутсуки заставляла его нервничать всё сильнее, потому что приглушенные сном эмоции внезапно решили проявить себя в самый неподходящий момент. Урие раздражался всё сильнее, причём он сам не мог понять, почему, ведь Мутсуки всего лишь хотела ненавязчиво убедиться, что он и дальше будет держать язык за зубами.  
— Что? — Мутсуки дёрнулась от резко прозвучавшего в тишине низкого голоса, в котором теперь с трудом можно было угадать былое равнодушие. — Нет, я не… В смысле, я наоборот много чего хочу обрести!  
— Врёшь.  
«Когда человек так старательно скрывает своё истинное «Я», он сознательно хочет его лишиться».  
Мутсуки сжала губы, её взгляд вдруг стал твёрже, а плечи напряглись. Урие видел, что она хотела ему возразить, хотела поставить его на место, но просто не представляла, как именно это сделать. Это стало нешуточно выводить из себя, потому что усталость, помноженная на нежелание этой девчонки сознаваться в очевидном, начала давить на виски гулкой пульсацией. Урие ненавидел играть в «тепло-холодно», а Мутсуки раз за разом принуждала его к этому своими ужимками и попытками сохранить всё как было. Всё поменялось после аукциона, и если Мутсуки не могла принять эту истину, у Урие для неё были плохие новости. Он не набивался в благодетели и тем более не был слюнтяем, вроде Сасаки, который из кожи вон лез, чтобы всем было комфортно. Урие преследовал свои цели и запинаться на пути из-за девочки в теле мальчика или мальчика в теле девочки не собирался.  
— Я не бегу от себя, — снова попыталась возразить Мутсуки. Дрожь в голосе выдавала её с головой, но она всё ещё старательно держала лицо.  
«Глупая женщина!»  
— Тогда прекращай этот цирк с переодеванием. — Урие кивнул на обрывки эластичных бинтов. — Это слишком убого.  
Мутсуки нахмурилась. Судя по всему, так просто сдавать позиции она не собиралась, хотя Урие, в принципе, и не преследовал цели переубедить её в чем-то. В конце концов, у них были разные дороги, так стоило ли убиваться о чужое упрямство.  
— Если я хочу поменять свою судьбу, мне следует начать в первую очередь с себя, — произнесла Мутсуки и распрямилась, гордо вскинув подбородок. — Ты ведь такой же, Урие-кун, поэтому, думаю, нет смысла спорить об общей проблеме.  
Урие думал, что разговор окончен. Он не хотел знать ни о причинах, ни о следствиях, его не интересовала точка зрения Мутсуки, особенно в тех аспектах, что касались его самого, однако её взгляд и голос, и произнесённые слова внезапно стали красной тряпкой. Урие почувствовал, как нутро обожгло яростью, а в следующее мгновение он уже вдавливал беспомощно моргающую Мутсуки в кровать, сжимая её запястья с такой силой, что самому становилось больно.  
— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь! — прошипел он, въедаясь глазами в побледневшее от испуга лицо.  
«Уж ты-то точно не смеешь говорить мне такое, лицемерка!»  
— Не знаю — ты прав, — сипло выдавила Мутсуки, уже даже не борясь с дрожащим голосом, — но и ты обо мне многого не знаешь.  
Горечь, подкатившая к горлу, едва не заставила Урие захлебнуться. Неосмотрительно брошенная Мутсуки фраза была всего лишь маленькой зловредной местью за его слова, которые ей показались обидными. Он не должен был так реагировать, но ненависть к слабости и неспособности постоять за себя всегда выводила его из равновесия. Назвавшись мужчиной, будь им, а не ищи себе оправдания.  
— У нас обоих есть свои тёмные стороны, о которых не то что говорить — даже думать тошно, — произнесла Мутсуки, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от взбешённых глаз Урие. — Поэтому прежде чем осудить кого-то, спроси себя — готов ли ты к тому, что он осудит тебя в ответ.  
Урие будто ледяной водой окатили. Разжав стиснутые зубы, он судорожно втянул носом раскалившийся воздух и медленно выдохнул, избавляясь от кипящей в горле злобы. Его тело сотрясала дрожь, а пальцы судорожно дёргались, норовя снова впиться в запястья Мутсуки. Урие чувствовал себя миной, на которую наступил кто-то очень беспечный и явно не дорожащий своей жизнью, но срываться по-прежнему было не в его правилах. Ему хватило аукциона, и повторно морально обнажаться перед Мутсуки было бы просто глупо.  
— Урие-кун, — позвала Мутсуки, прерывая судорожные попытки Урие взять себя в руки, — не прячься. — Она прижала горячую ладонь к его щеке и неожиданно так мягко улыбнулась, что у Урие спёрло дыхание.  
Ну каким же следовало быть идиотом, чтобы так долго не замечать её настолько очевидной женственности?.. Какие же они все идиоты, если эта девчонка так долго водила их за носы, прикидываясь мужчиной.  
«Мне не нужна твоя доброта!»  
Урие обхватил запястье Мутсуки и, сделав над собой усилие, всё-таки убрал её руку от своего лица.  
«Мне не нужна твоя жалость!»  
— Урие-кун? — Мутсуки озадаченно моргнула, и Урие едва не взвыл. В нём неожиданно проснулась совершенно абсурдная жадность. Ему захотелось впитать Мутсуки в себя полностью, чтобы никто и никогда больше не узнал её секрет, чтобы она ни перед кем не смогла себя вести так, как с ним.  
«Мне не нужна ты!»  
— Замолчи.  
Мутсуки затаила дыхание, наблюдая за Урие так, словно он готовился наброситься на неё и выгрызть горло. Однако в её взгляде не было страха или опасения — в глубине её глаз таились бесконечные сострадание и понимание. И это выводило Урие из себя так, словно она лила на него кислоту, наслаждаясь видом сползающей с костей плоти.  
Урие вряд ли отдавал себе отчёт, когда наклонялся; он не понимал, зачем снова вжал Мутсуки в кровать своим телом. Однако когда губы обдало взволнованным дыханием, он словно сорвался с катушек, провожая самообладание почти неслышным глухим рыком. Запах Мутсуки уже давно заполонил собой всё пространство комнаты, хотя Урие честно пытался не обращать на него внимания, но стоило коснуться её кожи, вдохнуть глубже источаемый ею сонм ароматов — и все мантры полетели в пропасть.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 4

Сперва Мутсуки сдавленно замычала, напрягшись под Урие как струна. Она задрожала всем телом, сжала губы, противясь такому натиску, но затем почему-то затихла и расслабилась, будто смирившись с тем, что ей предстояло пережить. Урие на несколько мгновений призадумался, цепляясь за остатки разума всеми возможными способами, а потом его окатило ледяной волной осознания — он не столько понял, сколько почувствовал ком в груди, от которого стало тесно и тошно. Мутсуки не оттолкнула его, но вовсе не по той причине, которую он нарисовал себе в голове. Она просто испугалась.  
— Мутсуки… — Урие отпрянул так резко, что перед глазами всё поплыло. Зажмурившись и сжав зубы, он выдавил, едва справляясь с судорожным дыханием: — Не хотел тебя напугать.  
— Всё в порядке, — пробормотала Мутсуки срывающимся голосом. — Всё правда в порядке. — Она подняла руки и закрыла ладонями лицо, заставив Урие ощутить себя последней мразью.  
Ругнувшись про себя, он слез с Мутсуки и сел на край кровати, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы не ляпнуть и не сделать ничего такого, что опять могло быть воспринято слишком остро. Он искренне поражался собственному порыву, толкнувшему его на такой неожиданный и смелый шаг, но не признавать очевидного он не мог — поцелуй с Мутсуки его взбудоражил. Причём настолько сильно, что даже битвы с гулями ни в какое сравнение не шли.  
«Всему должно быть логичное объяснение».  
«Не бывает необоснованных поступков».  
«Это неправильно».  
Урие провёл ладонью по волосам, с неудовольствием отметив мелкую дрожь в пальцах, и попытался было встать, чтобы вернуться в кресло и забыться сном хотя бы до первых лучей солнца, но его опять остановила Мутсуки. Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, Урие повернулся. Его не покидало не самое приятное предчувствие, от которого судорожно сжимался низ живота, но противиться желанию ещё раз взглянуть в лицо своему стыду он не стал. В конце концов, он был виноват в произошедшем, а значит, очень даже заслуживал презрения и порицания. Однако увиденное его обескуражило настолько, что и без того довольно скудный запас слов просто испарился: Мутсуки смотрела на него с непередаваемым оттенком горькой нежности.  
Урие, опешив, невольно отстранился, и тонкая рука соскользнула с его плеча.  
— У нас обоих есть свои тёмные стороны и тайны, правда? — снова повторила Мутсуки после недолгой паузы. — Моя тайна оказалась перед тобой на ладони, и я… — Помявшись, она глубоко вздохнула и неожиданно отпустила прикрывающий её тело уголок пледа.  
Урие сглотнул, глядя на открывшуюся грудь с небольшими тёмными сосками, которую всё ещё покрывали следы от эластичных бинтов. Его раньше не особенно возбуждали девушки, потому что он не был готов тратить на них время, которое предпочитал полностью отдавать подготовке и тренировкам, но с Мутсуки этот фокус не прошёл. Несмотря на довольно нескладную фигуру, которая даже при наличии раздавшихся сильных плеч и выступающих мускулов на руках оставалась трогательно женственной, Мутсуки казалась ему невероятно привлекательной. И дело тут было вовсе не в плотском голоде.  
Урие внутренне сжался, ощущая такую пустоту в душе, что захотелось снова свернуться на полу клубком и беспомощно завыть, и старательно отодвинулся, избегая смотреть Мутсуки в глаза. Защитничек в нём снова поднял голову, но его алчное желание оберегать эту нелепую девчонку стало трансформироваться, обретая всё более жуткие формы. Урие желал Мутсуки. Желал так, что становилось дурно.  
— У меня нет… ни единого живого места на душе, — почти прошептала Мутсуки. — Я не мальчик — это бесспорно, но шрамы, которые не видны глазу, полностью скрыли под собой девочку, поэтому… — она вдохнула и выдохнула, — просто не отворачивайся от меня. Это очень больно.  
«Ты не нужна мне!»  
«Не нужна!»  
— Ты нужен мне. — Мутсуки из последних сил улыбнулась, а затем по её щекам хлынули слёзы.  
Руки Урие метнулись вперёд сами. Они обвились вокруг вздрагивающих плеч и сдавили их, а затем притянули Мутсуки к груди, в которую она с готовностью уткнулась лицом. Урие чувствовал её боль так, словно она была его собственной, и от этого в душе становилось всё гаже и гаже. Он не умел утешать, не умел дарить тепло и ласку, не умел быть опорой, но когда он неуклюже погладил Мутсуки по волосам, ощущая себя глупым и смешным, она не отстранилась. Замерев от неожиданного прикосновения, она подняла голову, а затем потянулась вперёд и сама коснулась губ Урие так осторожно, будто малейшее неверное движение могло оказаться смертельным.  
Урие опешил, борясь сразу с несколькими чувствами, но потом его тело с невероятной силой откликнулось на действия Мутсуки. Сердце затрепыхалось в груди пойманным мотыльком, а перед глазами всё поплыло, особенно когда узкие ладони легли на его лопатки, а ногти впились в плотную ткань одежды. Урие сдавленно выдохнул, опять прижимая Мутсуки к себе, и постарался обуздать рвущуюся наружу демоническую сущность, которая желала не только овладеть этой беспечной девчонкой, но ещё и сожрать её, чтобы неповадно было, однако движения, пока он избавлялся от рубашки, всё равно показались ему слишком дёрганными, а дыхание — взволнованным. Урие не любил демонстрировать свои эмоции окружающим, но тут была совершенно другая ситуация. Мутсуки уже видела, каким он был, она слышала, как он истерично признавался в своей ненависти к окружающим, поэтому её явно не могла испугать та тщательно контролируемая волна, которая могла прорвать плотину в любой момент. И в этот раз она тоже, как и на Аукционе, делилась с ним своей выдержкой и верой.  
Мутсуки сдавленно всхлипнула, когда Урие сжал её грудь в ладони и провёл большим пальцем по соску. Она выгнулась и зажмурилась, целиком отдаваясь приятным ощущениям, а Урие в этот момент быстрым движением сдёрнул с её лица повязку, чтобы она не лишала его удовольствия наблюдать за сменой эмоций. Он припал губами к подставленной шее, прикусывая зубами чуть солоноватую от испарины кожу, и сам едва не застонал — настолько сильно это отозвалось в нём самом. Его тошнило от собственной восприимчивости и готовности поддаться искушению, но остановиться было выше его сил. Он давно этого хотел. И вот теперь он это получил.  
Мутсуки порывисто зарылась пальцами в волосы на затылке Урие, оставляя на коже весьма чувствительные царапины, но и неожиданная боль не вызвала у него отторжения. Урие только скривился, подумав, что если гулья регенерация не скроет эти следы до утра, косых взглядов товарищей будет не избежать, но стоило Мутсуки снова прижаться к его губам, все мысли разлетелись цветными фантиками. В конце концов, он никогда не обращал внимания на то, что о нём думали окружающие, особенно Сасаки Хайсе, а Ширазу всегда можно было дать пинка для ускорения, поэтому был ли смысл беспокоиться о таких мелочах.  
Обвив талию Мутсуки одной рукой, Урие подался вперёд, укладывая её обратно на кровать, и навис сверху, пытаясь унять трясущееся в горле смятение.  
«Я не должен».  
«Я не могу».  
«Какого чёрта со мной происходит?!»  
Урие наклонился к груди Мутсуки и, очертив языком сосок, сжал его губами. Мутсуки тихо застонала, сопроводив этот звук нечленораздельным шёпотом, смысл которого потонул в её тяжёлом дыхании. Не тратя время на ненужные уточнения, Урие скользнул одной рукой вниз и, нащупав ширинку, торопливо расстегнул молнию. Нижнее бельё у Мутсуки оказалось простым, но довольно приятным на ощупь, поэтому когда Урие накрыл ладонью лобок, внутри стало совсем горячо.  
— Урие-кун… — Мутсуки, опомнившись, приподнялась на локтях и обеспокоенно заглянула ему в глаза. — Я…  
— Успокойся, — перебил её Урие, криво усмехнувшись.  
«Я и не собирался, чтоб ты знала».  
Снова вернувшись к груди, он втянул в рот сосок и прикусил его зубами, одновременно с этим проталкивая руку под нижнее бельё. Урие никогда не гонялся за удовольствиями, поэтому он даже в настолько возбуждённом состоянии прекрасно понимал, что делать такой широкий шаг навстречу, возможно, самой большой ошибке в их жизни будет лишним. Так что он предпочёл сосредоточиться на Мутсуки и её отклике.  
Коснувшись пальцами влажной промежности, Урие вернулся к губам Мутсуки и прижался к ним, ловя задушенные жалобные всхлипы. Её глаза были зажмурены, но капельки пота на лбу и висках говорили о её состоянии лучше любых слов, поэтому Урие мягко протолкнул палец внутрь, внимательно следя за реакцией. Мутсуки дёрнулась, впившись в плечи Урие ногтями, и неожиданно прикусила его губу зубами. Усмехнувшись, он провёл языком по ранке, стирая кровь, и двинул рукой так, чтобы палец оказался ещё глубже. Мутсуки распахнула глаза, но отталкивать Урие или отодвигаться не стала, подчинившись его действиям. Правда, теперь в её смирении не было ни капли обречённости, как раньше, и это заставило Урие внутренне возгордиться. Эту планку они преодолели.  
Продолжая двигать рукой, Урие раздвинул ноги Мутсуки шире и прижался сверху, с неудовольствием отмечая, что его собственное возбуждение стало причинять ему неудобства. Он, конечно, не питал иллюзий относительно возможности справиться с этим самостоятельно, но какая-то часть сознания продолжала глупо надеяться, что у его манипуляций будет логичное продолжение.  
«Не сейчас, ещё слишком рано».  
Урие упёрся свободной рукой в кровать, чтобы не наваливаться на Мутсуки всем телом, и резче, чем хотелось бы, погрузил внутрь ещё один палец.  
— Урие-кун… — выдохнула Мутсуки.  
— Расслабься.  
Двинув бёдрами вместе с рукой, он стёр губами с её губ тихий вскрик и едва сдержался, чтобы не сорвать с себя одежду, потому что взгляд Мутсуки, в котором смешались паника, желание и нетерпение, стал для него самым тяжёлым испытанием. Урие никогда не считал себя излишне импульсивным или же чрезмерно эмоциональным, но тут летела к чёрту даже самая суровая выдержка. Урие хотел Мутсуки, и требовалось приложить неимоверное усилие, чтобы удержаться от соблазна. Если им ещё посчастливится повторить подобную ночь, он своего не упустит, однако сейчас это точно будет ошибкой.  
Урие ускорил темп, складывая шестизначные цифры в уме, чтобы суметь остановиться в нужный момент, поэтому когда Мутсуки, протяжно застонав, прочертила ногтями на его плечах несколько кровавых полос и выгнулась, он испытал самое настоящее облегчение. Пусть его финал был далёк, как орбита Плутона, но медленная пытка возбуждением тоже подошла к концу.  
Тело Мутсуки конвульсивно содрогалось от оргазма, а биение её сердца было слышно в наступившей тишине так явственно, что Урие усомнился в собственной адекватности. Конечно, силу гуля и некоторые его способности ещё никто не отменял, но не мог же этот звук быть настолько громким.  
«Всё потому, что это твоё собственное сердце так колотится».  
Урие сглотнул, в полной мере ощутив, что действительно переволновался не на шутку: мокрая спина покрывалась мурашками из-за почти незаметного сквозняка, руки дрожали от напряжения, а дыхание срывалось на сип. Если бы Урие оказался в другой ситуации с другим человеком, он бы подумал, что дело принимает скверный оборот, но присутствие Мутсуки его почему-то успокаивало. В конце концов, он знал, на что шёл.  
Дождавшись, когда Мутсуки расслабит руки, он сел и закрыл глаза, готовя себя к тому, что надо встать и идти к своему креслу, потому что оставаться в одной кровати с женщиной сейчас было несколько травмоопасно. Для женщины.  
Но стоило ему двинуться назад, Мутсуки в очередной раз остановила его, схватив за рукав.  
— Т-ты, может… — Она опустила глаза, заливаясь румянцем.  
Урие усмехнулся.  
— Не сейчас. Спи.  
«Вот же глупая».  
Выскользнув из её пальцев, он деревянной походкой дошёл до кресла и рухнул в него как подкошенный. Конечно, о том, чтобы плавно уснуть, не могло быть и речи, но Урие упрямо закрыл глаза и стал мысленно считать пуговицы на парадном камзоле, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от пульсации в паху.  
Мутсуки ещё повертелась с боку на бок, глядя на Урие таким взглядом, что ему даже глаз открывать не требовалось, чтобы это почувствовать, но потом всё-таки засопела. Видимо, алкоголь, усталость и новые впечатления сделали своё дело.  
Урие глубоко вздохнул и невольно повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Удивительно было признавать, но он пропах Мутсуки насквозь, и это, как ни странно, не заставляло его морщиться. Дивный аромат перегара, конечно, был ещё слишком силён, чтобы не обращать на него внимания, но в остальном Урие остался почти доволен.  
Почувствовав зуд, Урие поднял руку и почесал постепенно затягивающиеся царапины на затылке и шее.  
«Следы всё-таки останутся».  
Он хмыкнул, представив лица остальных, и устроился поудобнее.  
  


***

  
Глаза Мутсуки открываются сами, когда по лицу зайчиком проскальзывает солнечный луч. В голове стоит равномерный гул, а во рту так гадко, что начинает тошнить. Мутсуки хочет поднять руку, чтобы прижать её к покрытому ледяной испариной лбу, но конечности будто свинцом налиты, поэтому ей остаётся только стонать от тяжелейшего похмелья и надеяться, что остальные не услышат этих позорных звуков.  
— Доброе утро.  
Мутсуки дёргается от чужого голоса и слишком резко поворачивает голову. Возле шкафа стоит Урие: в его руках рубашка, которую он, судя по всему, собирается надеть, а на лице как обычно постная мина. Мутсуки нервно сглатывает, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта он тут делает, а потом в нос забиваются запахи, которые едва ли можно унюхать в её обиталище, и тошнота усиливается, превращаясь в навязчивое желание отлучиться в туалет.  
— Урие-кун… — бормочет Мутсуки, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. — А почему?..  
Брови Урие взлетают вверх. Быстро натянув рубашку и степенно застегнув её на все пуговицы, он подходит к изножью кровати и складывает руки на груди.  
— Ты ничего не помнишь?  
Мутсуки кривится от очередного спазма в горле и беспомощно качает головой. Её последнее воспоминание — это попытка не упасть со стула, а затем идёт полная чернота. Безумно стыдно признавать очевидное, но пить она точно не умеет. Особенно в компании Ширазу, которого заткнуть может только удар в солнечное сплетение. Именно по его вине Мутсуки напилась минувшим вечером до такого состояния.  
— Ты сломала ключ. — Урие многозначительно замолкает, но Мутсуки опять качает головой. Это событие тоже остаётся покрытым мраком.  
Урие, закатив глаза, трёт основание шеи, собираясь, видимо, с мыслями. Он вздыхает пару раз для острастки и поджимает губы, заставляя Мутсуки ощутить новый прилив дикого стыда.  
— Ты ночевала тут, потому что сломала ключ от своей комнаты. Я спал в кресле, ты — на кровати. Всё.  
— А… Эм… — Мутсуки делает попытку приподняться, но, почувствовав стремительное скольжение пледа, с задушенным писком натягивает его по самую макушку. Глаза округляются, когда она видит свою обнажённую грудь, а самочувствие ухудшается ещё сильнее.  
Бинтов нет! На ней нет бинтов! Какого?..  
— Ты задыхалась ночью. Пришлось помочь.  
«Пришлось», — повторяет Мутсуки про себя, дрожа то ли от похмелья, то ли от смущения. Она выныривает из-под пледа и кидает затравленный взгляд на спокойного как удав Урие.  
Он смотрел на неё, он видел её…  
— Извини за беспокойство, — бормочет Мутсуки, отводя глаза.  
Урие хмыкает.  
— Это лишнее.  
Он поворачивается к ней спиной, собираясь уходить, но Мутсуки отчего-то страшно оставаться в одиночестве в чужой комнате, поэтому она суетливо приподнимается.  
— Урие-кун! — Урие, остановившись, бросает на неё косой взгляд поверх плеча. Мутсуки прикусывает губу, справляясь с клокочущим внутри волнением, а затем, собравшись с духом, выпаливает: — А остальные?..  
Усмешка трогает губы Урие.  
— Из хорошего: никто не узнал твой секрет. — Мутсуки давит тяжёлый вздох облегчения. — Из плохого: нас теперь считают геями.  
Эти слова оглушают Мутсуки.  
— П-почему?!  
Урие дёргает плечом.  
— Кто знает.  
Он снова отворачивается и бесшумно выходит из комнаты, оставляя Мутсуки на растерзание собственным эмоциям. Лишь когда дверь за его спиной захлопывается, где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что на его затылке и шее очень хорошо видны белесые следы — такие обычно остаются после заживших, но ещё не до конца затянувшихся царапин.


End file.
